heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
1999
Important Events Artists Formed *Becoming the Archetype (then known as Nonexistent Failure) *Casting Crowns *Children 18:3 *Decyfer Down *Downhere *Jump5 *Echoing Angels *Fireflight *Inhabited *Last Tuesday *Lifehouse (then known as Blyss) *Seven Places *Sounds Like Chicken *Superchick Artists Disbanded *Admonish *Grammatrain Tours Albums Released February :*2 - ...What Remains by Spoken :*23 - Chase the Sun by The Orange County Supertones March :*21 - 63 by Tree63 (then known as Tree) :*23 - The Heart of Worship by Matt Redman :*23 - New Way to Be Human by Switchfoot April :*6 - This Is Solid State Volume 1 by various artists :*9 - Lincoln Brewster by Lincoln Brewster :*13 - candycoatedwaterdrops by Plumb :*20 - Blaze by Code of Ethics May :*4 - The Warriors EP by P.O.D. :*16 - Grammatical Revolution by GRITS :*18 - More Than Conquerors by Dogwood :*18 - I Can See Clearly Now by Gospel Gangstaz June :*?? - Premium Jams by Phil Keaggy :*1 - Metamorphosis by Pillar :*8 - Mezzamorphis by Delirious? :*15 - Speechless by Steven Curtis Chapman :*15 - Living Sacrifice by Living Sacrifice (re-release) :*18 - Message for the Masses by Sanctus Real July :*?? - Don't Stop a Rockin' by Ace Troubleshooter :*?? - Comeputyourheadupinmyheart by The Benjamin Gate :*4 - Act of Depression by Underoath :*13 - All Together Separate by All Together Separate :*13 - Power by Raze :*13 - Moontraveler by Aaron Sprinkle :*27 - At the Show by MxPx August :*24 - The Fundamental Elements of Southtown by P.O.D. :*24 - Limited Edition Bonus EP by P.O.D. :*24 - Southern Tracks by Third Day :*24 - Time by Third Day :*31 - Majesty & Wonder: An Instrumental Christmas by Phil Keaggy :*31 - Llegar a Ti by Jaci Velasquez September :*14 - Underdog by Audio Adrenaline :*14 - Goesaroundcomesaround by Fono :*14 - Nonexistent by Living Sacrifice (re-release) :*14 - Ten Thousand Days by Bebo Norman :*14 - A Night in Rocketown by various artists :*21 - Choose Life by Big Tent Revival :*21 - live by Grammatrain :*28 - Inhabit by Living Sacrifice (re-release) October :*?? - Music to Paint by: Brushstrokes by Phil Keaggy :*?? - Music to Paint by: Electric Blue by Phil Keaggy :*?? - Music to Paint by: Splash by Phil Keaggy :*?? - Music to Paint by: Still Life by Phil Keaggy :*19 - Second Hand Clothing by eLi :*19 - A Christmas to Remember by Amy Grant :*19 - Restoration by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*19 - Happy Christmas Volume 2 by various artists :*26 - Skalleluia Too by The Insyderz November :*2 - Bleach by Bleach :*9 - Front Yard Luge by Jars of Clay :*9 - If I Left the Zoo by Jars of Clay :*16 - Free Signal by Beanbag :*16 - Five Iron Frenzy LIVE: Proof That the Youth Are Revolting by Five Iron Frenzy :*16 - Love Liberty Disco by Newsboys :*23 - This Is Your Time by Michael W. Smith :*30 - The 25th Chapter by Seventh Day Slumber December :*14 - The Fabric of Verse by Bebo Norman Unknown Date :*''Best Ones'' by 4Him :*''EP'' by The 77s :*''Transition'' by Aletheian (then known as Crutch) :*''Bride Live! Volume 1'' by Bride :*''Live at Passion for Jesus 99'' by By the Tree :*''Shoot Me Down'' by By the Tree :*''Live in America - Official Bootleg'' by Paul Colman :*''All I Can Say'' by David Crowder Band :*''This Might Sting a Little'' by Disciple :*''Downhere'' by Downhere :*''Diff's Lucky Day'' by Lifehouse (then known as Blyss) :*''Key Lime Cry'' by Manic Drive :*''Reason for Living'' by Justin McRoberts :*''The Worship Project'' by MercyMe :*''Live...The Hits'' by NewSong :*''The Coloring Song'' by Petra :*''Remedy (The Red One)'' by Remedy Drive :*''Thoughts of You'' by Robbie Seay Band :*''Shout Again'' by Shout :*''Goodbye Is Forever'' by Showbread :*''The Fleshless'' by Soul Embraced :*''Five Minute Walk Records Greatest Hits 1995-1999'' by various artists Category:Years